La plus belle histoire, presque une légende
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Un OS comme d'habiude... je n'aime pas raconté ce qu'il y a dedans... en tout cas c'est sur, c'est une happy end ! Une légende presque...


Note de l'auteur: Ba... rien de spécial à dire... juste les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sinon sa se saurait lol)

* * *

La plus belle histoire, presque une légende

Ils se sont perdus de vu depuis maintenant trois ans. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle était partie en Irlande. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus les mêmes intérets... elle avait raison d'avoir dit sa. Ron vivait dans un monde qui l'échappait complètement. Ce monde de star, de quidditch, tout ce qu'elle détestait.

Au contraire elle aimait la tranquilité, le repos. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé un jour partir quelques parts sans Ron mais elle avait fait une décision. Elle partit donc pour l'Irlande, trois ans plutot laissant Ron à leur ancien appartement. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient aimé mais Hermione avait laché prise. Cette vie, remplie de paparazzi, de personnes plus hypocrithes les unes que les autres... non elles détestaient sa. Puis ce monde de strass et paillette n'était pas pour elle, encore moins parce qu'elle étai tprofesseur et qu'elle pensait que sa posait problème à la célébrité de Ron

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il s'en moquait pas mal de sa célébrité, il était très fière de sortir avec la femme la plus intelligente du monde, et la plus belle à ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher de partir. Enseigner dans une prestigieuse école de sorcellerie en Irlande n'était pas donné à tout le monde et Hermione y tenait vraiment. Cette séparation tomba donc au bon moment.

Il se rappelait encore comment il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ce jour là avait été très étrange. C'était après la fin des examens. Il la voyait en train de demander à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient répondu aux questions. Et tout en continuant de la regarder il avait pris conscience que après ce jour là tout ne serait plus pareil... plus d'Hermione tout les jours... plus de dispute... bref sa vie serait ennuyante... Et comme pris d'une impulsion il l'avait prise, et l'avait arraché de tous pour lui parlé, ou plutot lui prendre ces lèvres... juste pour quelques secondes. Hermione avait été très choqué, très surprise mais heureuse et sa Ron l'avait lu dans son regard. Juste après il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Sur le coup sa lui était sortit de sa bouche sans même réfléchir, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il trouvait que sa phrase avait été trop classique, trop banale... que Hermione aurait dû avoir quelques choses de plus romantique. Mais à ce moment là il s'en moquait, sa ne ferait pas revenir Hermione. Sa faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu... certes ils s'étaient écrit quelques lettres mais c'était tout.

Puis un jour il lui avait écrit. Non pas quelque chose de banal... une lettre pour s'excuser...

Chère Mione

Je sais d'habitude je t'écris plus tard mais je ne voulais pas attendre. Cette lettre n'est pas habituelle, si tu ne veux pas la lire je te comprendrais. Sache que je voulais m'excuser de tout. M'excusé de ne pas t'avoir dit je t'aime plutot, mais tu sais quand on est adolescent on ne se rend pas compte du bonheur qui passe devant nous. M'excusé de t'avoir fais pleuré plusieurs fois lors de nos disputes, de ne pas avoir été plus souvent compréhensible. M'excusé de ne pas t'avoir demandé en mariage lorsque j'en avais l'occasion... et surtout de t'avoir laissé partir. En réalité... m'excusé d'être un idiot. Hermione je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je m'en contre fiche que tu sois seulement une enseignante... je sais on en a discuté tellement de fois de ce sujet mais je veux que tu le saches, je suis fièr de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme toutes ces filles tellement banale, qui n'ont rien dans le cerveau. Tu pourras croire tout ce que tu veux mais si je t'aime c'est parce que tu es unique! Si je te l'écris maintenant c'est parce que j'en peux plus. Je ne tiens plus sans toi. Tu m'as dit dans ta dernière lettre que je te manquais... si tu savais comment toi tu me manques. Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi... si tu savais comment je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappels de ce que je t'avais dit la première fois que je t'ai embrassé "je t'aimerais toujours"... et c'était vrai, je ne disais pas sa pour plaisanter. Je l'ai compris quand je me suis rendu compte que l'année d'après je ne te reverrais plus aussi souvent. D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à savoir comment je tiens depuis trois ans... certainement parce qu'un jour j'espère que tu reviendras et que tu accepteras le fait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule que je veux c'est toi!

Amoureusement

Ron

Il envoya cette lettre le jour même ou il l'écriva. Le lendemain matin,à sa porte quelq'un sonna... c'était Hermione des valises autour d'elle... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et quand il lui ouvra, elle lui sauta dessus. Quand on aime c'est pour la vie... voilà la phrase qui traduisait cette relation...

Voilà l'histoire que l'on pouvait lire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, classé comme la plus belle histoire d'amour jamais vu à Poudlard.


End file.
